The Massacre
by Heartbeats In Sync
Summary: When Zoey Brooks inherits an old Texas home from her estranged grandmother she decides to go visit it with her friends, not knowing of the chainsaw wielding maniac that comes to life and the twisted horror that soon follows her and her friends. Who survives this horrid ordeal? Read and find out.


**Prologue **

The year was 1969 if I recall correctly in the town of Hudson Texas, everything quite perfect and quiet in this little town no body seemed to care about, (or find for that matter.) I will be the first to tell you, I've seen so much in this town. I can walk you through the roughest of years. Maybe even show you a thing or two from living in hell, and let me tell you something; you ain't been to hell unless you lived in it. You see, I'm the eyes of this place. My names Sam Brooks. I have a wife Donna Mae and two sons, Steven and Jackson. My youngest Jackson is the brains, my eldest Steven is the brawns, a hard working boy if I ever had the privilege of seeing one.

While Jackson furthered his education and enjoyed learning, my son Steven dropped out at the age of fifteen. He didn't like being closed in, trapped by something he couldn't control the pace on. He learned better by himself. He would be no doctor or a lawyer. But, as a parent, you make the best of what you have. And for him to stay in my home and eat my food, it was either a job, or school. So he picked up a job at an old mill down the road.

Old man Joe McCoy is the owner, rat bastard would work my son to exhaustion, but it built a character in my boy unlike anything I have ever seen, whipped him into shape real fast I tell you. Bruises and cuts littered his dirty skin at the end of the day. His job was slaughtering cattle for fresh meat. He's been working there maybe three years now, back two years in 1967, Joe's wife Linda went into labor at that same mill, Steven worked there maybe a year in total. Scared him half to the grave, seeing Linda all hunched over crying about stomach pains. Which turned out to be her in labor. She was a bigger woman to start with, so it was to hard to tell she was pregnant. So Steven went and told Joe. Bastard didn't give a damn and went along with his business as usual, leaving a wailing Linda and horrified Steven behind.

Steve would never leave someone in distress, so he tried to help her ease the pain she was in. He knew nothing about childbirth, regaurdless he did what he could, and at the end of the day she had a healthy baby boy. The exhaustion draining her by the second as Steven went to go get Joe. She had shook furiously despite the sweat dripping down her skin.

"No, don't let him kill my baby!" she cried.

Steven broke that day, to be honest, I don't think he ever recovered. I think the memories faded as the years went on, it was as if something switched off in his mind and his happiness sank.

Old man mcCoy gave him the rest of the day off after finding out about the baby a few hours later, gurgling happily and cooing. Steven didn't want to leave Linda or the unnamed baby, I know I wouldn't of if I was in his shoes.

Weeks went by, Linda had passed on, Joe was the lead suspect of her death. He plead innocent and blamed it on the child that was unwanted, he said Linda couldn't handle the screams and she shot herself in the head, the blood splattering on himself and the baby. Joe said he couldn't raise the child alone so he took the baby and wrapped him in an old torn blanket and placed him by the trash bins out back of the mill.

Hours went by before Elaina Rose Dayan; an older woman with kind blue eyes embedded in wrinkles with age and wisdom was walking by and noticed movement in the tiny blanket. She took him and carried him back to what little home she had. Her husband ranting and raving about the feeding and clothing him, knowing that they themselves suffered and had gone without clothes and food. Elaina Rose shushed him and calmed the fussy child before calling him Thomas, sealing him into the family for the next eighteen years.

As Thomas got older, the Dayans took care of the boy the best they could. Even if he was a bit slower then other children, they had realized this when he started kindergarten. By the age of twelve it had gotten to an extreme level. This child was not at all normal to be completely honest with you. He was a dangerous boy with no control emotionally. He liked pain, and physical distortion. He played doctor, and stitched his own limbs together, and just watched the blood drip. I also think blood was his fascination. The boy had a sick mind. With self mutilation and thinking it was okay to hurt himself, Thomas was taken to a therapy center down north. Cold winter nights didn't stop his pain causing games. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia three days later, no one could stop him now. No one ever tried again.

No one is as normal as they seem. When Steven hit nineteen, he impregnated his long term girlfriend Rebecca and quit his job at the mill. Thomas started working there when my boy turned seventeen. For the most part they got along as well as they could, with little words spoken and it was all about efficiency. Joe McCoy was a cold heartless man with how he treated Thomas that hecouldn't stand him any longer. Stephen was more of a father to him than he adoptive or actual. He knew of his distortions and didn't hold that against him. In fact he tried to show him how to cut the meat properly. But his way was good enough according to McCoy. He never treated him right. Long after Steven quit, the mental abuse towards Thomas had gotten worse. Rumors go around these parts now after the mill was closed down, Thomas wouldn't leave. He kept cutting the rotted meat seemingly in a daze. Maybe he was looking forward to Steven to return.

And after a few insulting words were exchanged between Thomas and the boss Rich Mason, Thomas snapped, killing him in his own sadistic way. Crushing his legs with a near by desk, then taking a hammer to his skull. It was gruesome and almost unbelievable, but it happened, and that's a story I can never not tell.

The last thing I heard about Thomas before he left the old mill for good was he grabbed a near by chainsaw that was left in the room by one of the construction workers who were trying to cut down the dead trees out back. He left the bloody murder scene and never looked back.

This is only the beginning, it only gets worse from here.

**This is my first Zoey101 story! Based of Texas Chainsaw and the newer version, I am so happy to write this and I look forward to the feedback. So read and review!**


End file.
